Nakanishi Fumi
|image = NakanishiFumiTeamJ2017.png |nickname = Fumi (ふみ) |birthdate = October 29, 1999 (age ) |active = 2015 - present |membercolor = |group = FOREVER |join = May 4, 2015 |generation = 6th Generation |team = Team F |days = |left = January 14, 2017 |group1 = SUR-prise |join1 = July 5, 2015 |generation1 = |team1 = Team S |days1 = |left1 = September 1, 2016 |group2 = JasMiNe |join2 = February 14, 2016 |generation2 = |team2 = Team J |days2 = |left2 = }} Nakanishi Fumi is a member of JasMiNe's Team J. History Early Life * She was born on October 29, 1999 2015 * Passed the auditions for FOREVER's 6th Generation in May and became a Kenkyuusei Team History :Kenkyuusei → Team O → Team P → Team E → Team S / Team J → Team F / Team J → Team J ::Joined FOREVER as a Kenkyuusei on May 4, 2015 ::Promoted to Team O on July 2, 2015 ::Transferred to SUR-prise's Team P on August 3, 2015 ::Transferred to Team E on October 10, 2015 (SUR-prise October 2015 Shuffle) ::Transferred to Team S and appointed Captain on February 14, 2016 (February 2016 SUR-prise Shuffle) ::Held a concurrent position in JasMiNe's Team J from February 14, 2016 to January 14, 2017 ::Transferred to FOREVER's Team F on September 1, 2017 after SUR-prise's disbandment ::Transferred to Team R on September 1, 2017 after SUR-prise's disbandment ::Transferred to JasMiNe's Team J on January 14, 2017 (JasMiNe Shuffle January 2017) Single Participation ;FOREVER B-Sides * Shooting Star (Dreamer, Give Me Please) * My Forever Love (Life's Graduation) * Red Lights (Voice) * Violet (Emerald Love) * Aika (FLOW) ;SUR-prise A-Sides * Summer LOVE SONG ;JasMiNe A-Sides * Sungai Kehidupan! * Athletic Impression (Center) * Emerald Cinta * Namamu? ;JasMiNe B-Sides * Level Up (Lagu= Gol) * Time’s Truths (Sungai Kehidupan!) * Love is a Butterfly (Athletic Impression) * The End (Athletic Impression) * Just Believe (Emerald Cinta) * I Don’t Need To Wear Dresses Everyday (Emerald Cinta) * BUN BUN (Namamu?) * Jungle Seperti Mimpi (Namamu?) Album Participation ;FOREVER Albums * Control the City (First Timer) ;SUR-prise Albums * Lonely Nights (Searching for a Dream to Continue On To) (Center) ;JasMiNe Albums * You Tamed the Lion (Kebisingan Statis) Stages ;Team S 1st Stage : The World’s Silent Song ;Team S 2nd Stage ;Team F 1st Stage ;Team F 2nd Stage : Gentle Hands ;Team J 2nd Stage : TBA Performances ;FOREVER 1st Annual Karaoke Competition : Aa Susukino (ANGERME) (Center) ;Queen Que Graduation Concert : Love is a Butterfly ;Takahashi Momoka Graduation Concert “Dance in the Garden” : Shooting Star ;ALL Groups 1st Request Day TOP 50 2016 : Shooting Star ;FOREVER SUMMER LIVE : Gentle Hands ;FOREVER and SUR-prise “Forever Bound Sisters” : The World’s Silent Song : Shooting Star : Reunite (WCenter with Hashimoto Ame) ;FOREVER Request Day Setlist Best 100 2016 : Aika Gallery NakanishiFumiTeamJ2017.png| Nakanishi Fumi (2017) (JasMiNe) NakanishiFumiTeamF2017.png| Nakanishi Fumi (2017) (FOREVER) NakanishiFumiTeamF2016.png| Nakanishi Fumi (2016) (FOREVER) NakanishiFumiTeamSLate2016.png| Nakanishi Fumi (2016) (SUR-prise) NakanishiFumiTeamJ2016.jpg| Nakanishi Fumi (2016) (JasMiNe) NakanishiFumiTeamS2016.jpg| Nakanishi Fumi (2015) (SUR-prise) NakanishiFumiTeamE2015.jpg| Nakanishi Fumi (2015) (SUR-prise) NakanishiFumiTeamP2015.jpg| Nakanishi Fumi (2015) (SUR-prise) NakanishiFumiTeamO2015.jpg| Nakanishi Fumi (2015) (FOREVER) NakanishiFumiKKS2015.jpg| Nakanishi Fumi (2015) (FOREVER) NakanishiFumiDebut2015.jpg| Nakanishi Fum i(2015) (Debut)